womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWF Fully Loaded: In Your House
Event recap Jerry Lawler gets a preview of the Bikini Contest Before the show, Sable gives Jerry Lawler a sneak peek of what she’ll be wearing in the bikini contest later tonight. D'Lo Brown vs. X-Pac Chyna has little involvement here other than being at ringside. Godfather lands a forearm from the apron, but X-Pac returns the favor and knocks him down to the floor. As X-Pac turns around, he walks right into the SKY HIGH for the win. (8:29) Triple H vs. The Rock FIRST FALL: Both DX and the Nation are barred from ringside – excluding Chyna because she has a “manager’s license”. Chyna gets in a forearm shot from on the floor to set up a PEDIGREE attempt, but Rock backdrops out. HHH tosses Rock to the floor so they can brawl up the aisleway and back around to ringside where H gets whipped into the steps. Rock throws Hunter back in and while Chyna argues with ref Mike Chioda, he decks H with the IC belt. Cover gets two! Just as it seems Triple H has the upper hand, he turns around into the ROCK BOTTOM for the 1-2-3. Rock takes the first fall at 20:24. SECOND FALL: After the minute long rest period, they head back to the floor for more brawling. H hits Rock with a clothesline, which brings D’Lo back to life. He climbs up on the apron with his Euro belt in hand as Chyna storms over and yanks him down into the guardrail. Ref Mike Chioda heads out to put a stop to the shenanigans on the floor while X-Pac sneaks in through the crowd and delivers the X-FACTOR to the Rock. That’s important because he beat the Rock with that very move two weeks before on Raw. H crawls over and covers for 1-2-NO! Now Hunter brings a chair into the ring while Chyna has Chioda’s attention. Hunter and Rock fight over possession of the chair until H ducks a swing and Chioda takes the chair in the back. Rock levels H with a clothesline and looks to whack him with the chair, but Chyna stops that with a Low Blow. Chyna gives Rock a DDT on the chair and gets rid of the evidence as HHH covers for the three count and the second fall at 26:36. THIRD FALL: Another rest period eats up a minute of this match. Once the bell sounds and ref Earl Hebner runs down to take Chioda’s place, H covers the still unconscious Rock for 1-2-NO! Triple H takes Rock to the floor to send him into the guardrail. Back in, Triple H gets a Face Buster for two. Rock catches H for a desperate Samoan Drop for a nearfall. Hunter wins a slugfest, but runs into a ROCK BOTTOM attempt. HHH shrugs it off and delivers a PEDIGREE! Time limit draw. (30:00) Bikini Contest Before this starts, Dustin Rhodes comes out and leads us in a prayer, asking for forgiveness for those that watch what’s coming. Lawler is your moderator of this. Jaqueline goes first and reveals a red bikini, and dances and has a wardrobe malfunction that may or may not have been intentional. Sable takes hers off and has on a half shirt and a thong. She says that Vince, who apparently is the way she got back into the company, said she should wear something more conservative. She says it’s live TV and there’s nothing Vince can do so she pulls her half shirt off to reveal painted handprints with pasties over the nipples. Marc Mero protests and receives a slap. She wins and of course Vince comes and covers her up with his coat. Match results * Singles match: WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown (w/ the Godfather) pinned X-Pac (w/ Chyna) at 8:24 with the Sky High in a non-title match after X-Pac knocked the Godfather off the apron. * 2 out of 3 Falls match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship: Triple H (w/ Chyna) fought WWF IC Champion the Rock to a 30-minute time-limit draw in a Best 2 out of 3 falls match; prior to the bout, the Rock was escorted out by Mark Henry, Kama, and WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown while Triple H was escorted out by X-Pac, Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg; before the match started, Sgt. Slaughter had everyone but Chyna return backstage; fall #1: Rock pinned Triple H at 20:17 with the Rock Bottom after the challenger knocked an interfering D-Lo Brown out of the ring with the European title; fall #2: Triple H pinned the Rock at 26:29 after Chyna interfered and hit a DDT onto a steel chair; fall #3: the time-limit expired as the challenger had the Rock covered following the Pedigree; after the bout, the Nation attacked Triple H until DX made the save and cleared the ring. * Bikini contest: Sable initially beat Jacqueline (w/ Marc Mero); however, the next night Vince McMahon reversed the decision and Jacqueline won by disqualification. Notes * Trivia: The handprint's on Sable's bikini were done by Marc Mero's hands. Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:In Your House Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Women's contests in WWE